


Auditory Interests

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ASMR, Erotic ASMR, F/M, Fingering, Invisible hands, M/M, Minor Dub Con cause reader lowkey doesn't know what they're getting in to, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Spanking, but they're into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: The Host asks for help with a pitch for Dark. He's trying his hand at ASMR and needs a subject. The type of ASMR he's going for is erotic in nature, leading into a good time for both of you.





	Auditory Interests

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to so much ASMR for this. I am an expert on tingles now. Also, this got a bit out of hand but #noregrets. Host needs more love.

“The Host had an idea he was hoping you could help with,”

I glanced up from my computer, surprised to find Host in my open doorway. For as long as Mark had had me working with the various egos, I haven’t interacted with Host very often. He was kind of creepy- the constantly bloodied bandages wrapped around his eyes, and how he murmured narration of everything that happened, even though he couldn’t see. And then of course, sometimes the narration let him see inside people’s heads, and for all I knew he was reading my mind right now. Despite my misgivings, he was always polite when we did interact, so I force myself to smile and invite him in as I set my computer to the side. I didn’t bother turning it off- even if Host did narrate the file I had pulled up on my screen, it was nothing that was supposed to be kept to Dark’s eyes only or anything. 

“What can I help you with?” I ask as Host seats himself in one of the comfortable chairs in my room.

“Have you ever heard of Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response? The Host believes it is generally shortened to ASMR,” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it. Why?”

“It has been recommended to The Host that ASMR would be an area he may be interested in. Radio is outdated, and Dark said he refuses to have us associated with a Podcast, but he suggested ASMR instead. It is very popular after all,”

“Yeah, people are all over that stuff. And it’s on YouTube a lot, so I can see how he’d rather you stick to the platform, considering the reactions of the others last time you guys tried to branch out of the YouTube scene.”

I don’t see why he needs my help with ASMR, but who am I to question why the egos do anything or speak to anyone? 

“Well, you are the only true human here, so The Host was hoping that he could practice on you before putting together a formal test for Darkiplier,”

“Do you think the others wouldn’t get the spine-tingly feeling if you tried on them?”

“Their… auditory interests are very different from the ones The Host has seen recommended online,”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, for example, Bim responds to the sound of meat being grinded, Wilford responds to anything that sounds like a weapon being inserted into a person, Dark responds to a sound so demonic and ancient it would explode the eardrums of any mortal that heard it, and even the more “normal” egos don’t respond to normal ASMR stimuli.”

“How did you figure all of that out?” I say, trying to avoid thinking about why Bim has a spine tingle response to meat being ground.

“The Host asked, and instead of listening to what they said he listened to the narration of their thoughts,”

“Cool,” I say, after a long pause. How else do I respond to the admission that Host casually used misdirection to read people’s thoughts? I see his lips subtly quirk while he mumbles his narration, and realize that he likely just heard my thoughts. I flush at the realization and quickly try to redirect the conversation, “So, you want my help to do some testing right? Just sit back and listen to a recording or whatever?”

“Well, the Host thought he could give a “live performance,” so to speak. But I am not sure you’ll be comfortable with it, so I wanted to ask permission first, maybe give you time to think about it if needed,”

“What do you need permission for?”

“Are you familiar with erotic ASMR?” I flush immediately, while I haven’t listened to any I knew what it was- whispery sexual roleplays, mostly. 

“Is that what you wanted to try out?” I manage to ask, trying to choke back my shock.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. If not, the Host will take his leave. And if you do agree, then if you want the Host to stop, he will without question,”

“This is really sudden, I’m not sure,”

“The Host is more than happy to give you space to think. He will be in his room if you are interested. Come wearing something comfortable, ASMR videos are often long.” With that, Host gets up and leaves my room. I stare after him in shock, my mouth probably hanging open. I force a neutral face on since my door is still open, but my mind is racing with a constant chant of _what the fuck, what the fuck_ -

“Ms. Not-Jim?” I focus on the doorway, seeing the Jim twins peeking in with concern on their identical faces. Well, everyone’s face here is pretty similar, but they’re the only ones designed like that. 

“Can I help you guys?”

“Are you okay? We saw Host leaving, did he..?”

“Oh, no, Host wasn’t a problem. We were just discussing a new idea for a project!”

“You seem pretty flustered Ms. Not-Jim, are you sure everything-”

“Don’t worry about it Jims! I’ve got some important work to finish up, so do you mind heading out and shutting the door for me?”

The brothers exchange a look, but say their goodbyes and shut the door like I asked. I sigh as I’m alone now, mulling over Host’s proposition. If I go, I’m knowingly getting into something sexual with _Host_ of all people, the idea making my stomach flutter. I can’t quite tell if its apprehension or excitement. He did make it clear I had the option to stop him if it felt uncomfortable, so I at least know he won’t force anything on me. Even if he tried, the walls are plenty thin, so I’d be able to get someone’s attention by screaming. People ignore screams from the various workspaces- screams in the living area is a different story. I’m usually in the living area, so out of common courtesy, the guys agreed to keep any shady business away from where I would be. Shady business happening down the hall from my room was a definite no-no, and anyone who heard it would come running instantly.

With a sigh, I end up deciding to go, so I change into a more comfortable outfit before leaving the safety of my room. I hesitate slightly before knocking, and Host immediately replies with “Come in.” I realize that he probably knew I was here even without me knocking. I take a deep breath before going into his room, shutting the door behind me. I had never visited Host’s room before, and am interested in the decor. It’s pretty dark, which isn’t surprising since Host doesn’t need the light to see anything. There are multiple shelves, some with books that seem to be in braille, some which appear to be printed normally, and a full shelf of clearly handmade books. I wonder if Host can use his narration to read those books, or if they’re just remnants of the Author that he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of. Host is sitting in the middle of his bed, one hand holding a book steady while the other is moving across the page.

“The Host is glad that you have decided to join him,” he says without looking towards me. “Would you like to get started?”

I nod, then remember to verbalize my assent. Even if he would narrate the nod anyways it’s still polite to talk, I think. Host sets his book to the side, and gestures for me to come closer. “The Host believes that it would be easiest if you sat between his legs so that he can have access to both ears easily,”

“Sure,” I agree, since that does make sense, and I climb onto his bed, letting him guide me, so I’m seated between his legs, pressed close to his chest. Host starts to move his arms but pauses.

“Would it be alright if the Host rested his hands on your thighs?” He questioned, voice soft and close to my ear.

“That’s fine,” I say, even as a blush burns on my face. Host gently places his hands on top of my thighs, letting them rest there. It feels embarrassingly intimate to be so close to Host like this, but I try to get over my discomfort.

“Remember, the Host will stop if you voice any discomfort,” he reminds me.

“I know,” I say, “I trust you.” That last bit was harder to say, but it’s true. I am giving Host my trust in this situation, I’m sure I can trust him to not do anything I dislike.

“The Host will start now, if you are ready,” I can feel Host’s breath against my head when he speaks.

“I’m ready,” my voice sounds more firm than I feel, but I try and let myself relax and enjoy whatever Host has planned.

“What do we have here?” Host’s voice is low and soft, his breath hot as he speaks directly against my ear. “It looks like someone has been very naughty,”

I feel tingles run up my spine as he whispers into my ear. “Such a shame. You’ll need to be punished now,” Host’s whispering temporarily becomes indistinct, which is a technique I’ve heard in one of the ASMR videos I have come across, but then I gasp as I feel two firm hands running over my arms. I briefly panic, not having considered that Host would actually start touching me, but his hands are still planted on my thighs. I place my own hands over his, feeling that they’re really there, but there are still hands traveling back up my arms, grabbing my shoulders firmly. 

“Host?” I question shakily as I feel the nonexistent hands rub my shoulders.

“You’re so responsive,” he mumbles into my other ear, as my entire body shudders in response to his voice and the strange touch I feel. “I don’t even need to touch you, and you’re already so worked up. You really _are_ a naughty little thing” 

Host continues to mumble something low and unintelligible, and I then feel the hands travel down my body, resting over my chest. I bite my lip to stop a moan as I feel my nipples being grabbed and twisted. I can’t even tell if the electric sensation traveling down my spine is due to the low voice in my ear or the actions of the hands roaming my body. My back arches as one of the hands suddenly touches my achingly sensitive core, teasingly rubbing me through my clothes. 

“How does it feel?” Host’s lips are pressed against my ear as he speaks, and this time I can’t hold back my moan. 

“Host, how-” my voice breaks before I can finish my question, it suddenly feels like I’m being stretched open, but I have a death grip on Host’s hands so I know I’m not really being touched. It feels so damn real though.

“The Host must admit, it’s delightful to watch you come undone like this,” he says as I feel another finger sliding inside of me, curling and stretching me open. “Would you mind if the Host had you change positions?”

I barely even process the question, but I’m telling him to do what he wants. I’m manipulated so that I’m on my hands and knees, still feeling like I’m being fucked open by someone’s fingers.

“I apologize for this, but you’ve misbehaved so you must be punished,” I feel a hand come down on my ass, stinging as I yelp in shock. Host is sitting beside me though, his hands visible and clearly not spanking me. “Is that too much?” he asks, and I realize that when he briefly speaks up, I don’t feel the touch of the invisible hands anymore. Realization washes over me, and I’m shocked by just how powerful his narration can be to make me feel like I’m being touched without any real contact. 

“Please, Host, more,” I gasp, the absurdity of the situation not stopping the fact that I’m horny and loving the feeling of being so helpless, vulnerable to whatever Host wants to happen to me. His grin is sadistic as the invisible hands resume their tasks with full force, fucking and spanking, and it hurt but was so good, so much, and all at once my release hit me. I was barely able to support my weight, almost collapsing before Host pulls me back against him. I feel his hardened length pressed against me, and briefly wonder what sort of depraved display I put on while being fucked by nothing. 

“Please,” I speak up as I catch my breath, earning a confused expression from Host, “I need more,” I’m brimming with sensitivity, but even though I came I still felt unsatisfied. Ghost hands didn't measure up to the feel of a real cock stretching me open.

“Are you asking the Host to-”

“Fuck me, yes, please fuck me,” I’m sort of proud of how I managed to catch Host off guard.

“This is not what the Host foresaw for this encounter, but he has no objections.”

I ignore the implications of Host seeing into the future, instead dragging him to meet me in a firm kiss. His lips move with precision, so it seems all of the talking he does actually has some benefits. I’m almost surprised he isn’t narrating against my lips, and I briefly wonder if he actually needs to narrate or if it’s a choice to verbalize it. Then I feel Host’s tongue prodding at my lips, and I’m completely distracted from my train of thought. He uses his tongue to practically fuck my mouth as his hands work at dragging my clothes off. We occasionally have to separate and readjust, but we finally manage to end up with both of us nude. I have a hand wrapped around his erection, while his hand is buried inside of me, making sure I’m adequately stretched out to take his cock. 

As I stroke his thick and veiny length, it crosses my mind that by dealing with Host’s dick, I effectively know what the dick’s of all the egos are like. Or maybe they’re all slightly different since there seem to be slight physical differences between all of them.

“They’re all similar,” Host says, and I feel my face burn with a deep brush as he answers my silent musings. “Sorry, your thoughts were loud.”

The knowledge of what the ego’s dicks are like opens a whole new can of worms with the fact that, by extension, I now know what Mark’s dick is like, but Host (thankfully) distracts my train of thoughts by curling his fingers right against the most sensitive spot inside of me. 

“Are you ready?” He asks as he continues to move his hand in a way that brushes against those nerves with every movement. 

“Yes, I’m ready,” Host moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, confusing me for a moment until he grabs my waist and helps me maneuver so I’m straddling him. I grab onto his shoulders, steadying myself as I carefully lift and adjust myself so that his tip is teasing my entrance. I sink down slowly, enjoying the feeling of him filling me up. Every shift has him pressing deeper inside of me until I’m as full as I can get. 

I pause for a moment, waiting for my body to adjust to the stretch of Host inside of me. I study his face now, something I’ve never taken the time to do before. I really try to avoid looking at him, generally, but now we’re eye level, and I’m seeing him like it’s the first time. The blindfold suits his features well. I remember once reading that things like masks and sunglasses that hide the eyes actually make people more attractive and mysterious, and I feel like that fact applies well to Host. I keep steadying myself with my dominant hand, but I use the other to reach up and caress his face. I run my hands over the material of his blindfold, and he suddenly tenses and grabs my hand. 

“Don’t try to take it off,” Host’s voice sounds more delicate than I’ve ever heard it. Even though I had no intention of trying to see what was behind his blindfold, I still move my hand to the base of his neck instead. He relaxes, moving his hand off of mine and running it through my hair. I start to move then, bracing my legs on the edge of the bed to lift myself, pausing briefly before dropping back down. Host groans lowly, the sound sending shivers down my spine. He really does have a voice suited for ASMR.

I set a consistent pace, not too quick to avoid putting too much strain on my legs. Host has one of his hands tangled in my hair, running his fingers over my scalp, while the other hand has been situated on my hip. I have myself steady so he starts using that hand to explore my body. He takes his time, running his fingers over every inch of skin, lingering over scars and marks that I’ve accumulated over the years. He travels up my body until he’s up and exploring even my face. I know the myth that blind people do that to see faces, but I had read that it wasn’t true.

“I’m not doing it to see you. I like the feeling of exploring,” Host mummers as he runs his thumb over my lips.“ I used to be able to see so I can picture you in my head from the narration.”

I hum in understanding as I adjust my pace a bit, trying to be quicker. Host’s hands leave my face and neck, gripping my ass instead. He uses his grip to help me move, so I’m not doing all of the work anymore. With his help I’m able to pick up the pace easily, enjoying every movement. His hips begin to jerk up to meet my body, creating a shallow, yet hard, thrust. I pull Host close enough to kiss, our lips meeting with heat and slight desperation as we approach our release. I’m already worked up, sensitive from my first orgasm, and when Host moves one of his hands off of my ass to rub me, I end up releasing very suddenly. I whine against his mouth as my body comes down from my high, and now my nerves light up with every movement. 

“Can you handle it for a while longer?” Host questions, concern in his voice as he speaks against my mouth.

“Yeah, I can take it,” I gasped back. The sensation is more intense than I’ve ever felt, and though the sensitivity borders on painful I can’t bring myself to stop now. I know that Host is close, he groans lowly and isn’t keeping up a consistent rhythm anymore. After a particularly hard thrust of his hips, he pulls me off of him completely, and I feel his release on the inside of my thighs seconds afterward. I cling tightly to Host’s shoulders, worried about falling off his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me so that I’m securely seated on the bed. 

“The Host asks that you lay down. He will be back with water and some spare blankets,” Host leaves before I can even reply, but since I know he’ll be back shortly I make myself comfortable in the center of his bed. Glancing to his bedside table, I notice the plain looking book that he had been reading when I came in. I’m almost tempted to inspect it but resist the urge. 

I’m half asleep when Host returns with the water and blankets, but he insists that I drink before napping. I oblige, and only then does he let me curl up with the thick blankets he brought. He sits next to me, letting me rest my head in his lap. He grabs the book off of the bedside table, starting to read as he gently pats my head. I fall asleep to his gentle murmuring and the sound of pages turning.


End file.
